A Little Q and A
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Hermione and Ron play twenty questions, see where it gets them.


**A Little Q & A**

"Ron, why in the name of Merlin are you so bent on asking questions?" asked Hermione with a slight annoyed smile.

"Well, we've been living together for a year now and I wanted to make sure I know everything about you." said Ron in a casual voice.

"So twenty questions is what Harry suggested?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, and there's two of your twenty questions." said Ron.

"Oh fine, apparently I am going first then, so. . . What's your favorite color?" asked Hermione, picking up some socks off the floor.

"Blue, but sadly almost every bit of clothing I have is maroon." said Ron, "But I like orange too."

"Fine, hmmm.... Did you have a childhood pet?" asked Hermione, walking to the laundry room as Ron carried the basket.

"Yes, I had a Puffskein." said Ron as he put th basket down.

"What happened to it?" asked Hermione.

"My brother used it for bludger practice." said Ron, with a shrug.

"That's terrible." said Hermione dropping the soap.

"Exactly the reaction I expected.. when I told Harry he dropped his ink." said Ron with a smirk.

"What do you think your name would have been if you where a girl?" asked Hermione in a deep sigh as she picked up the soap.

"Ginvera." said Ron with a snicker, "My mum fancied it, so if I had been the first girl, I would be Ginny.... and Ginny might even not have been born."

"Then in a disturbing twist, there would be a good chance you'd be with Harry." Hermione laughed, Ron thought for a moment and then let a slight twitch go. "So what if your actual thoughts on Harry and Gin's relationship?"

"Well, so long as he doesn't hurt her in anyway.... I couldn't be happier." said Ron with a smile.

"I thought so... whoa, this questioning is kind of hard. This is simply to get to know each other better ay.... When did you realize you had feelings for me?" asked Hermione as she and Ron separated clothes.

"I think it had to have been in fourth year, maybe a little in third. But it kicked in fourth year.... but I don't think I realized my feelings where past jealousy .... until sixth." said Ron.

"Where there ever any real emotions between you and Lavender?" asked Hermione, placing the whites to clean themselves.

"Lust. . . to be honest I didn't even know her middle name." said Ron as he folded the already clean clothes.

"Do you know my middle name?" asked Hermione.

"Jean. Hermione Jean Granger." said Ron with a confident smirk.

"Fine, hmm. So What attracts you most to me?" asked Hermione, turning to look at him.

"Let's see. Well your hair for one. Then your smart, caring, and beautiful." he pulled her close to him, Hermione blushed.

"My hair?" asked Hermione, eyebrow raised, "Your kidding."

"Nope, I like your wild hair." said Ron with a nervous smile.

"You are a strange person Ron." said Hermione, still blushing and pulling away to fold more clothes, "Does you cooking phase have anything to do with my cooking ability and the fact Harry's stopped cooking for everyone?"

"Yes. I can't strand your cooking and now Harry has left us to starve." said Ron, "So I am forced to cook."

"Does it bother you that I don't eat your food, but I harass Harry into making something late at night?" asked Hermione, with a huge smile.

"Well.... you what!? Oh really, I am going to have a word with Harry." said Ron.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"He could at least make me something. I mean really. Most the nights I go to bed hungry." said Ron, his ears red.

"Have you asked Harry to cook for you?" asked Hermione, turning to him.

"Well no, not after he snapped at us for waking him up at five in morning to make breakfast. Which was, and I still claim, was all your idea." said Ron giving a faltering glare at her.

"You kept complaining you where hungry." she said with a smirk, "Also you wouldn't let me make you eggs."

"Yeah well, Harry can expect an annoying wake up call for not saving me any." said Ron, with an evil smirk upon his lips.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione, suddenly cautious.

"Let's just say, his wand will not help him." said Ron, as he continued to fold clothes.

"Goodness Ron." said Hermione with a shake of the head, "Alright question seventeen then. . . Are we going to the movies tomorrow night like you promised me?"

"Yes we are." said Ron, stretching.

"Hmm.... In the future... do you want kids?" she pondered as she picked some lint off a sweater.

"Yes," he sighed and leaned back on his elbows.

"Any name ideas?"

"I like Rose and Luke," he smiled, "Last question... choose it wisely."

"Do you love me?" asked Hermione with a small smile.

"More than anything in the world." she raised an eyebrow and he smirked, "Yes."

"Your turn," she went back to laundry.

"What color are your underwear today?" he shrugged.

"Ron!" she looked shocked.

"Well...."

"Blue, really of all the questions.." she rolled her eyes.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"You already know..."

"..."

"Because it was all singed and gross after the battle and I rather like the way it looks," she smiled.

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes. Two at least. I like the name Hugo and Andriliana." she smiled, Ron looked alarmed.

"Ohm.. well thats... thats fascinating. Did you have any childhood pets?" he asked.

"No, my parents have allergies."

"Right....When you where little, did you brake any bones?" he pondered.

"My arm when I climbed a tree to read a book," she gestured to her right arm.

"What do you think your male name would have been?"

"Herman Joaquin Granger.... my parents told me." she smiled at his shocked face at the quick answer she'd given.

"Any suppressed secrets from you childhood?" asked Ron with a playful smile.

"I had a little sister," Hermione shrugged.

"You did? What happened?" Ron's eyes were wide.

"My aunt was going to meet my mother and I at home after taking her with her to go shopping. Well my aunt wasn't paying attention and... well... Emilia didn't survive the crash." said Hermione, her face sullen.

"How old were you?" asked Ron, the questioning had taken a dark turn.

"Five. Emilia was two. But that was a long time ago. On with the questioning." she smiled weakly and continued folding shirts.

"Well... are you sure you want too?" asked Ron, biting his lip.

"Yes." she smiled and turned to him.

"Okay... what was muggle school like?"

"Horrible.. well not really, I did learn a lot. But I got made fun of a lot for being to much of a know-it all." she smiled.

"You were. Heck me and Harry made fun of you too." said Ron.

"Ron..."

"Right.... hmm... ever contemplated murdering me?"

"Twice a day since I've known you," she smiled.

"Ouch... okay, how often have you contemplated Harry's death?" asked Ron, with a cocky smirk.

".... well. OKay that's really hard, I can't recall any valid times." said Hermione, staring in honest thought at the ceiling.

"I see how I rated in our trio... OKay, how about Malfoy?"

"Not as often as one would imagine. Only several times... mostly in third year really." Ron face fell at her words.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Ron, I love you."

"Do you enjoy being with me?"

"Most of the time... till you say something stupid."

"If you could, would you spend forever with me."

"Yes.... yes I would..."

"Do you still like Viktor?"

"No! Ron we've been over this a hundred times."

"Harry is just your brother?"

"For the love of merlin.. Yes!"

"Do you like my family?"

"Adore them."

"Does your family like me?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you like my cooking?"

"No..."

"Do you like cooking."

"Sometimes."

"Would you be mad if I never let you cook again?"

"Furious."

"Are you finishing up your books yet?"

"Nearly... I am stuck on the adventure novel."

"Need help?"

"Sure... Ron... I think we're over twenty..." said Hermione, annoyed by the one shot questions.

"Just one more?" he suggested.

"Fine." she sighed.

"Will you marry me?" asked Ron.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she realized he was on his knee when she turned around. There was a ring firmly placed in an elegant box, and his face was hopefull and giddy. She felt dizzy and cheerful and before she could think, she had pushed him to the ground and slammed her lips against his. He pulled away.

"Is that a yes?" asked Ron.

"Now, now Ron. We're not playing twenty questions anymore. You decide." and Hermione continued her assault.

**END**


End file.
